The Curious Case of Lily and Bart
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Lily and Bart both think about their blossoming relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Curious Case of Lily van der Woodsen and Bart Bass

vdB

I've known Bart Bass for a few years now. Casually, of course. No one really knows much about him, the only people close to him are business associates. He doesn't have friends, at least not in New York. Certainly none he sees on a regular basis.

He is, of course, new money. Everyone on the Upper East Side knows that. Those with old money tend to be wary of outsiders, but Bart has a way of charming people. That is how he managed to get start-up money twenty-seven years ago. Of course, once he made his fortune, he bought out the investors so that he could have complete control of his company.

No one knows much about his past. We've all wondered about him, at least since our children began interacting with his son. We didn't even know the boy existed until he started school when he was eight. Word is, Charles was home schooled before that. But Bart Bass has always been a mystery to those who were bored enough to wonder about him. Most were only concerned about the now of the situation so they didn't give much thought about his past. That was their mistake. They didn't know where he came from so they didn't know what he could do, how capable he would be.

But Bart knew. He still does. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to him. He has a commanding presence. His stern expression softens ever so slightly when we're alone. We started seeing each other just after Klaus left. We hadn't been married, hadn't wanted to be, but there wasn't a future and the fighting was incessant. I only wish I had noticed what it was doing to Erik.

I left Erik to his own devices a few too many times and if the maid hadn't found him... I don't want to even think what may have happened. So, the Rhodes woman who I thought was non-existent in me hid him. Just as my mother would have done. I didn't tell anyone, not even Bart. I'm sure he would understand but I have no reason to think that. He has always acted liked a very loving father, no dysfunctional family whatsoever. Except for Charles' mysteriously missing mother and the wedding band resting quietly on his office desk. That is something he never wants to discuss. I don't press the issue except to verify that he indeed does not have a wife.

But I can tell that he has a good heart. It may be buried under years of pain and loneliness, but I can tell that he does have a heart. He tells me of the trips he takes with his son back to his home town in New Jersey. The old friends he never sees except on those random trips, his high school friends, old girlfriends.

I can't remember when we began talking about our pasts. This was all supposed to be a physical relationship. But it must have started very gradually because soon, I was meeting him for lunch, speaking to him in dark corners at various functions, escorting him to business dinners.

And just last night, I received a call from Serena telling me that she wanted to come home, to come back for her brother. Of course, I'll let her, I miss her greatly. And Erik does need his big sister. After the call from Serena I decided to tell Bart everything. I am still not sure what will happen when Serena gets off the train, how long it will be before Bart and I truly define our relationship, what will become of us.

Maybe I should call Rufus...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bart's head was a little harder to get into, but I hope I did an okay job... let me know how I did!! I know it's short, but I may continue these little drabbles with different POVs

The Curious Case of Lily van der Woodsen and Bart Bass  
Part 2

vdb

I haven't let myself get this close to another woman since my wife died. She was the only person who ever really understood me. My parents were too busy with their own dysfunctional, meaningless lives to worry about me or Jack.

I take my son back to New Jersey every now and then to see his grandparents. Her parents, not mine. They have always been better parents to me than my own are. THey are his only connection to a mother he'll never know. I can never speak about her because even after sixteen years, it heurts too much. Even looking at the boy pains me so I bury myself in my work. I don't try to ignore him, but I have to. I don't want to, of course. I would love to have a relationship with Chuck. One like I never had with my own father.

But I let Lily think that I am the perfect father. It's easy since she has never even spoken to him. I doubt she would be able to pick him out of a crowd. That doesn't bother me though. But if there is to be any sort of future with Lily, I will have to tell her the truth at some point. The truth that, at times, at my lowest, I do wish that Charles hadn't been born. But then that would mean that Misty wouldn't have had her happiest moments. She had been happiest those last days, leading up to the day he was born. But I never wish that he had died in her place, I never blamed him for his mother's death. I know he thinks that, I try to tell him otherwise, but he doesn't hear me. Maybe I'm not making myself clear. But Lily will find out eventually, I only hope that she can forgive me for lying to her. But for now, it's fine.

It's ridiculous that she is the first woman that I've even considered getting so close to since Misty. There's nothing particularly special about her. She's beautiful, of course, but there are plently of beautiful women. She's smarter than most of the women with whom I associate, so I can talk with her about something other than money and sex. It's a nice change.

I can tell there's a layer of sadness that I've only just begun to see. I know that she doesn't get along with her parents either and her children are both gone. Serena is away at a boarding school and her son is in Florida visiting relatives. Though, the boy's mysterious trip is at an odd time. The school year has only just begun. I do wonder if there is more to that story than Lily says but I have no room to talk. I certainly don't tell her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed my mind on the format... It's just going to be Lily and Bart's POVs. Hope you enjoy!! Please review!!

* * *

The Curious Case of Lily van der Woodsen and Bart Bass  
Part 3

I told Bart about Erik and Serena. He wasn't happy, I could tell that much, but there was something that I couldn't read in his eyes. Even now as I sit across from him, eating breakfast in his suite at the Palace, I can hardly look at him and not feel a chill.

I don't ask where Charles is. He rarely speaks about his son unless I mention him. It worries me that a single father doesn't have more to say about his only child. But then, who is to say that Charles _is_ his only child. Bart has neither confirmed nor denied it.

But already I can tell that Bart may not be the perfect father I thought him to be. He doesn't seem at all concerned that his child isn't having breakfast, isn't dressed and ready to go to school. This is actually the first time I have stayed at his suite - the one he calls home. He's lived in hotels for the last few years, claiming that he prefers to know exactly what kind of service his guests were receiving. I hadn't realized that until I myself had moved into the Palace with Erik. Of course, anytime Bart hosts any sort of function, it is always at one of his hotels but I have never thought anything of it until recently.

Rufus has been unavailable to talk as of late. I heard at the beginning of summer that his wife had moved upstate. I haven't heard from him but I didn't expect to. When I called him two days again, he insisted that he was on his way out but would call me later that evening. I knew it wouldn't happen even as he made up excuses. It's fine. Really.

It's just that Rufus is one of my oldest friends here in the city and I could really use his feedback on this one.

I don't even think that Bart is angry, just that he's digesting everything. Perhaps he gearing up to reveal some big secret to me but I doubt it. He's not the most forthcoming with details of his life. But regardless, he asked me to dinner tonight and hopefully we'll talk more about it.

I leave Bart's suite when his assistant comes in and tells him that China's on the phone. He apologizes and kisses me and then he's gone. Just like that. I feel like I'm getting a glimpse of what married life with him might be like. Then I take a mental step back and wonder where that thought came from. We definitely aren't ready to discuss marriage.

The elevator stops at the eighteenth floor and a young boy steps on in his school uniform. He looks slightly dazed but he holds the door open for a blonde boy I have known for years. "Nathaniel! This is a surprise!" He smiles at me lazily, he also looks slightly dazed, then he brightens seemingly realizing who I am.

"Mrs. van der Woodsen! How are you? I heard you were staying here." Nate looks over at his friend and nudges him. "You remember my friend Chuck, right?"

Chuck extends his hand politely and gives a classic Bass smirk as he gently kisses her hand. "Mrs. van der Woodsen, always a pleasure. May I say, you look particularly radiant today."

I smile at the boy, realizing guiltily that this is Bart's son. "Thank you, Charles, that's very sweet of you to say. It's so good to see you again. How is your father?" That's a ridiculous question to ask the boy. I have spent the past three evenings with his father, Charles was no where in sight.

"He's doing very well. Thank you for asking. Will you be coming to the Bass Foundation's brunch next weekend? I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you." The boy was very good at small talk, he couldn't possibly care if I was coming or not. But he's so much like his father, it's amazing that Bart doesn't dote on him constantly. But he does share a striking resemblance to the woman whose picture is in Bart's office.

"Yes, of course, I'll be there. Well, you boys have a good day at school."

"Have a nice day, Mrs. van der Woodsen." I smile and watch the boys walk off, then sigh. It bothers me that I didn't recognize Charles but it's not like I have reason to know what he looks like. My daughter is his age but they were never really that close, Bart doesn't have any pictures that I've seen of the boy. And honestly, now I'm wondering if Bart and Charles even live in the same suite.


End file.
